girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-05-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Ever run into someone who was so good that ya just couldn't stand him? -- Billy Catringer 06:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) why do they have to run, anyway? i mean violetta is now officially part of agatha's retinue and should therefore have the authority to escort a prisoner to her mistress, right? Finn MacCool 10:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) On the previous page, Othar is talking to Vandemonde, Agatha's senescal, who would clearly have not only the authority to direct them to Agatha, but also would know where she is located. Not clear why both Othar and Tarevk are being held, but it appears that Mamma Gkika went to tell Agatha that they found Tarvek. AndyAB99 10:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Vanamonde knows Tarvek. He has lived in a neighboring town for the whole of his and Vanamode's life. The Sturmvarous family is infamous for their treachery. Van is simply playing it safe and being cautious. He cannot possibly know anything about Tarvek's relationship with Agatha. All of that happened while Van was preoccupied with other matters elsewhere. -- Billy Catringer 13:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::True enough. But he would know Violetta serves Agatha. And Mamma did say she had to talk to Agatha "about that Storm King of hers", so they know exactly who Tarvek is. Othar is just too colorful to leave out of the story, so the Foglios could not have Violetta just tell Van "The Lady Heterodyne sent me to get Tarvek". AndyAB99 13:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I was not aware that Vanamode knew Violetta. Oh, and you're right about Mamma Gkika's line. Has Tarvek told them that he is in love with Agatha? That would explain it. They are not certain of Tarvek, so they do not want him anywhere close to their lady Heterodyne until she confirms his story. They do not know Violetta, so her walking up and telling them that Agatha sent her, wouldn't do from a security standpoint. Othar is a hero and being a hero he simply would never hit a lady, right? We all know better, but we are talking about the folks of Mechanicsburg. To a man they're gaga over the pompous ass. So, what does Othar do? He lives up to his hard earned reputation and nabs both Violetta and Tarvek before they can reach Agatha. BTW, the real news here is that Mamma Gkika thinks of Tarvek as the Storm King. Tarvek was holding his eligibility for the throne as a secret. -- Billy Catringer 15:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I felt this page implies Van should know Violetta. As for Tarvek being the Storm King, as least, Agatha, Gil, Violetta, Krosp, Otilia, Theo, and Sleipnir should know. So, it is not so secret anymore: not just under Tarvek's control. AndyAB99 16:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Possibly, you're right, AndyAB99. I'll take a swim in the archives and see can I find where and under what circumstances the FSMADD picked Violetta up and started carrying her around as though she were a puppy/kitten. --Billy Catringer 17:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Plus two cases of invading forces being aware that the Storm King is/was in Mechanicsburg, even if they don't know it's Tarvek. And there is this opera. AndyAB99 16:50, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::All that proves is that they knew there was a Storm King Conspiracy afoot, not that there is an actual heir to the throne of the Storm King. For that matter, Tarvek may not even be the real heir either. Most of continental countries would never accept a male heir if his decent was from the distaff side of the family. -- Billy Catringer 17:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Comments like "reveal the whereabouts of the Storm King" and "the heir of the Empire has run off with the Storm King" imply knowledge of a bit more than just the consipacy. Plus, in our universe, Tarvek would not be in line, but this ain't our universe - it's the Foglio's. Then there's the meddling of the Mongfish family. Tarvek certainly thinks he is. AndyAB99 17:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I found a in which Mamma Gkika, the City Elders of Mechanicsburg, and Violetta are all in the same place. So Violetta should have been recognized by someone when she showed up to collect Tarvek. More later, but for now I concede this one point. -- Billy Catringer 19:45, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I supose this might be taken as piling on, but it is the first place where Violetta appears with Agatha in front of Vanamonde and the Town Council. Just establishing the reference point. AndyAB99 13:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm beginning to really, really like Othar.--Bosda Di'Chi 12:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I love him as a character. In real life...-- Billy Catringer 15:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) This is one of those chicken/egg things, I know, but is Othar that good at getting where he needs to go because he's a hero, or is getting where he needs to go quickly and easily part of being a hero, like his inexplicable ability to survive certain death as long as it occurs offscreen? —jdreyfuss 15:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Couple of thoughts: 1. Are Tarvek and Violetta related? They certain look similar enough in some of these panels? 2. Is the "Hey! Get back here!" in panel three coming from the wrong character? It looks like it should belong to the nameless guard in the back. Xelvonar 15:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) : Violetta is Tarvek's cousin. AndyAB99 16:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Although, they do fight like a married couple.--Bosda Di'Chi 16:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page